In a general absorbent article, an absorption body being wide in the region corresponding to a part between legs similarly to the front and rear regions and completely rectangular in shape is used to impart sufficiently high absorption ability in a part between legs and thereby prevent lateral leakage.
The absorbent article disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-333987) is, in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, curved to recess from the contact surface side, has a constriction part where the side parts of the absorbent article at the position abutting on the excretory part are narrowed in the direction to the center in planar view, and has, in both longitudinal side parts, a solid part with the surface being curved to be convex toward the skin contact side. Therefore, in such a configuration, the curved shape fits the curved surface in the front-rear direction of the wear's body to prevent leakage from the front and rear ends of the absorbent article, and the constriction and the solid shape with a convex curved surface fit the curved surface of the groin to create no gap, thereby preventing leakage of the excrement from the circumferential edge part during wearing. In Patent Document 1, a rectangular absorption body having a narrower width than the width of the constriction part is used for the absorption layer.
Also, Patent Document 2 (Kokai No. 5-137750) discloses an hourglass-shaped napkin having a constriction part where the side parts of the absorbent article at the position abutting on the excretory part are narrowed in the direction to the center in planar view, wherein a narrowed constriction part is provided in a part of both longitudinal side parts also in the absorption layer. This napkin fits the wearer's narrow crotch and is effective in preventing deformation such as distortion and twisting.